


A Very Interesting Class

by rhrsmutlover



Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover
Summary: Everyone knows how boring History of Magic is, so Ron decides to make it more fun
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642597
Kudos: 36





	A Very Interesting Class

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my own response to the challenge ‘Ron and Hermione being naughty in class.’ Due to the nature of the setting, it’s not as smutty as my other fics. This time I managed to keep the length under control, so this is my shortest fic yet. However, I hope you enjoy it.

Ron surveyed the class, drowning in that drowsiness that Binns’s lessons always seemed to cause on all his students — or _almost_ all of them — and for the umpteenth time, he cursed himself for having chosen to keep attending this class when it wasn’t mandatory for sixth years. What the hell had he been thinking?

Grunting inwardly, he looked to his left, to the very reason he was still here — Hermione Granger, the one and only and his girlfriend.

After fifth year, both he and Harry (‘it’s _Harry and me_ ,’ he heard her voice say in his mind) had been delighted to forget about this boring subject. However, when Hermione had known about it, she had started nagging them about how useful and interesting the class was, how it was very important to know History so to not repeat the same mistakes over again, and so on, and so on, and on, and on …

Of course, Harry hadn’t protested or confronted her at all. He had just used his own way of dealing with Hermione, and, in the end, simply had done what he wanted, ignoring her rant. Ron, on the other side, had dealt with her in his own, loud way: bickering and arguing with her and driving everyone at The Burrow mad.

The result? Harry was enjoying a free period, while he was stuck here.

There were only six people attending History of Magic, and Hermione was the only one really paying attention to what the ghost was saying, though, of course, it didn’t seem to matter to him. Binns would keep talking even if everyone left the classroom, and he probably wouldn’t even notice.

Already sick of the class, he checked his watch and cursed under his mouth. There had to be some kind of time spell in this classroom, it wasn’t possible that he had been there for only ten minute. Fuck, it had felt like _ages_!

“Ron, stop squirming,” he heard Hermione whisper to him, her tone scolding. He turned to look at her, scowling and ready to argue. Yeah, maybe a good argument would do him good. It was, after all, her fault that he was here, wasn’t it?

He opened his mouth to give her a sharp retort, but in the end, he just stared at her, gaping like an idiot. Hermione had got back to her note-taking and was biting her lower lip in concentration as she filled her parchment with her tiny handwriting. Holy fuck, did she look sexy …

Images of her biting that same lip as she rode his cock hard last night filled his thoughts, and his body reacted at once. He squirmed on his seat, now uncomfortable and horny besides bored. Wasn’t it fantastic? If at least he could wank … But he was in class and —

 _Wait a moment_ , he thought, looking all around. The other four people were dozing off, and he and Hermione were sitting on the very back, the only concession Hermione had made to his protests. Could he do it? He wondered, feeling rather naughty.

He looked at Hermione once more, his eyes roaming over her hungrily. This class was rather warm, and everyone used to take their robes off, so he could see the swell of her perfect, round tits straining against her blouse, and even the bottom of her thighs. Now rather horny, he began to touch himself over his trousers while he ate her with his eyes, until she noticed and turned her head to look at him. She was about to ask something, when she glanced down, suddenly realising what his hand was doing. She looked up and stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth open in incredulity.

“Ron!” she hissed in a low voice. “What are you doing?”

Ron smirked at her, feeling even hornier. Fuck, he loved seeing her so riled up. She looked so prim and proper here in class, but then she really was a minx when it came to sex.

“Well, as you see, I’ve got a big problem,” he answered, still caressing himself. “We didn’t take care of it this morning, after all.”

“We were almost late for class!” she reminded him harshly. “What, by the way, was _your_ fault. We went to bed almost at midnight and even after making love you insisted in having a second go.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I was fucking you from behind,” he countered. “If my memory doesn’t fail me, you were moaning rather loudly into my pillow and asking for more.”

Hermione looked down, blushing a bit. “Well, that’s beside the point,” she said. “Now stop doing that and pay attention!”

“No, I don’t think I will,” he replied boldly. “I’m horny, Hermione, and I’m bored. So I think I’ll take care of this,” he declared, and then unbuttoned his trousers and lowered his zip, taking his cock out.

Hermione looked scandalised and took a quick glance all around. Ron’s smile widened and he had to suppress a moan of pleasure when he put his hand around his dick and began to stroke it, being careful so it wasn’t very noticeable.

“You’re completely insane!” Hermione blurted out, looking forwards and grasping her quill so tightly her knuckles were white.

“Yeah, but, shit, this feels good,” he moaned, a goofy grin on his face. “Though it would feel even better if you were the one doing it to me. Ah, mmmh, yeah …” he sighed as he kept wanking. He slowed down a little, not wanting to cum too quickly. He was enjoying this far more than he had anticipated. It had been really long since the last time he had wanked in front of Hermione, and doing it in classroom made it ten times better.

She, on her part, was making a clear effort not to look at him, though, Ron realised, she had stopped writing and looked hot and flustered, what made Ron’s grin brighter. Maybe if he pushed her a bit further …

“Shit, Hermione, I wish — _ahh_ — I could see those fantastic tits of yours. I am imagining them, of course, being squished by my — _uuungh_ — hands, but fuck, seeing them for real would make me — _ohh, fuck_ — explode really hard.”

“Ron, if you are going to behave like a randy, immature teenager, at least shut up and let me pay attention to what the professor says!” she muttered through gritted teeth.

“Well, love, if you hadn’t noticed, I _am_ a randy, immature teenager. Besides, you’re not writing anything,” Ron replied, now stroking himself lazily, letting his precum to coat his dick to make it easier and more pleasurable. “And I think that’s because you’d rather look at my hard cock than at the professor. Am I right, Hermione?”

“No, you’re not,” she answered, her voice hoarse. Ron smiled brightly, feeling his balls tightening in pleasure. Hermione had never been a good liar, and she was excited. Not only due to her flushed cheeks or heavy breathing, but because she was rubbing her thighs together. He sped up the movements of his hand, his arousal growing and demanding more.

“Yes, you are. I think that you’re really wet, Hermione, it’s useless to deny it. Come on, look at me. Look how I wank my cock, it’ll — _ah, yes_ — make me cum faster.”

Hermione pressed her lips together as Ron watched her will fight against her desire, until the latter won and, looking even more flushed, she glanced down at his dick before looking away.

“Don’t be shy, Hermione, it’s me. Come on, look at my cock. Do you like watching me wank? I know you do.”

Hermione didn’t say anything, but abandoned all pretences and stared down at him, her eyes full of lust.

“Shit, it feels so good, I’m about to cum imagining I’m pounding your tight pussy. Ah, fuck,” he whispered between pants, his hand speeding up as he got close.

“Fuck, Ron,” she whispered, squirming on her seat. He smiled at her, his face reflecting the pleasure he was feeling.

“Tell me you’re wet, Hermione,” he begged. “Shit, I’m just there … ah, just there …”

Ron saw something move behind her eyes, as if she was battling against herself. And, a moment later, she shifted on her seat, put her hands under her skirt and hastily lowered her panties down her legs. Ron just stared at her, so shocked he even forgot about his hand on his dick.

“Check yourself,” she muttered, picking her black lace knickers and throwing them over his exposed cock and hand. Ron let out an almost silent moan and touched them with her left hand, almost reverently.

“Shit, they’re soaked …”

“Yes,” she nodded, her expression full of lust and determination. “Now let me,” she demanded, moving her own hand to his crotch and moving his away from his aching cock. Grabbing her panties, she put them over his cock, so his tip was pressed against the crotch, and then began to wank him furiously, sliding the fabric up and down him.

“Oh, shit, shit, shit!!” he moaned, making an inhuman effort not to be loud while he clutched the border of his desk. He began to thrust into her hand, his movement countering hers, the orgasm approaching with the strength of a pack of running Hippogriffs. “Hermione, fuck — I’m just — ah, fuck, gonna cum! Gonna cum!”

“Come on, Ron! Shoot it all!” she encouraged, her hand moving even faster and gripping him a bit tighter.

“Ah, fuck, yesssssss! Oh, yessss!” he moaned, clenching his teeth to avoid informing the entire class of the fact that he was cumming in his girlfriend’s panties while she gave him an amazing handjob. “Ahhh, fuck … oh, fuck …” he muttered as he finished. Hermione kept stroking him, slowly, as his cum sept through her knickers, soaking them even more.

He looked at her. She was smiling at him.

“That was so hot, Ron,” she commented, as she used her panties to clean his softening dick completely. Once she was done, she coated her index finger with his thick semen and, leaving her panties over his spent member, lifted it to her mouth and sucked on it while she stared at him wantonly and seductively.

“Merlin, you’re fucking amazing …”

“Mmmh, tasty,” she said. “You liked it, didn’t you, Ron? You came so hard and so much.”

“Fuck, yeah. This was so fucking amazing.”

“Well, now you’re satisfied, make yourself presentable,” she requested, nodding at his exposed dick.

“What about your knickers?” he inquired. “Do you want to put them back on?” He hoped her answer was affirmative. That would be such a turn on.

“Don’t think so, they’re a bit — dirty,” she responded coyly. “Put them in your pocket. Once we’re out of class you can clean them for me,” she instructed. “After you eat me out as if you’re a doomed man and my pussy was your last meal, of course,” she added with a completely straight face and that bossy voice that never failed to arouse him. Having lost the ability to speak, he just nodded, gulping.

“Any problem with that?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Good,” she said, nodding and grabbing her quill. “And now that you’re finally relaxed, you’d better pay attention. This is a very interesting class.”

“Yes, of course,” he responded seriously, grabbing his own quill.

 _A very interesting class indeed,_ he thought, already thinking about how he was going to feast on her sweet, juicy pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, as for the challenges, I’m adding another one to the two on the list:  
> — Dominant!Hermione  
> — Ron and Hermione being naughty in class.  
> — Ron and Hermione being naughty in the library.  
> Anyone?


End file.
